Las alas de mi ángel
by Lenore Pendragon
Summary: Bueno, bueno, en los ficc, Nowaki siempre es quien salva a Hiroki del mundo tan desesperado en el que vive, así que este será al revés. Hiroki es un ángel que ah venido a ayudar a un desesperado Nowaki a encontrar el camino de la felicidad.
1. Chapter 1

Las alas de mi ángel.

Jojojo aquí un nuevo ficc de Junjou Egoist (que obviamente no me pertenece)(y que obviamente, tampoco me da dinero para comer TT-TT)! En lo que se me ocurre que pasara con "El Secreto de la Felicidad" U_U

Tengo un trauma con los Egoist ¬¬U. Bueno, bueno, en los ficc, Nowaki siempre es quien salva a Hiroki del mundo tan desesperado en el que vive, así que este será al revés. Hiroki es un ángel que ah venido a ayudar a un desesperado Nowaki a encontrar el camino de la felicidad.

_Chapitel 1- Start-und ersten Sitzung_

Afuera llovía y hacía un frío insoportable, de esos que calan los huesos y enfrían el alma. Pero él ya no lo sentía. Su alma estaba fría desde hacia tiempo atrás.

El hombre, de 20 años de edad, cabello negro y ojos azules, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, tanto que no había notado que desde hacía varios minutos el café frente a él se había enfriado.

De cualquier forma, no es que planeara beberlo. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba ahí, no tenía la más mínima idea de para que había entrado a ese restaurante.

"_Para protegerte de la lluvia"-_dijo la vocecita lógica de su cabeza

_Como si me importara mojarme-_respondió

En eso estaba, cuando frente a él, se sentó un hombre. Tenía el cabello corto, de color castaño, al igual que sus ojos

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó, de mal humor

-Kusama Nowaki-respondió, sin saber muy bien por qué

-Bien, mi nombre es Kamijou Hiroki, tú puedes llamarme Hiro-san-añadió, viéndolo a los ojos

¿Por qué le decía su nombre? Seguramente no lo volvería a ver

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, Nowaki observando a la gente pasar, y Hiroki observándolo a él.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Hiroki después de un rato-¿Vas a dejar que tu vida se enfríe igual que el café? Qué desperdicio…

Nowaki lo observo un momento. ¿Qué pasaba con ese tipo? ¿Por qué se quejaba de su actitud, si en nada le afectaba? Y para empezar, ¿Por qué le había hablado?

-¿Qué?-inquirió de nuevo-¿Nunca habías visto a alguien de cabello castaño?

A parte de todo, era agresivo. Como si Nowaki tuviera la culpa de que estuviera pasando un mal día.

-¿Quién eres?-habló el pelinegro-¿Qué quieres?

-Ya te dije mi nombre, idiota. Más vale que lo memorices

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó

-Porque me tendrás que soportar un tiempo, quieras o no-hizo una pausa-. Me mandaron a cuidarte y ayudarte, mas te vale ser agradecido

Nowaki estaba realmente sorprendido. Este tipo era realmente raro, le había llamado idiota y ahora lo amenazaba con tener que soportarlo

-¿Quién eres?-repitió, sin saber si quedarse a hablar con ese loco neurótico o salir corriendo del lugar

-Tu ángel de la guarda-respondió sin darle importancia

Ese tipo sí que estaba loco.

**Notita!**

Bueeeeeno... quizá Nowaki este algo OoC en el ficc, pero no podía resistirme a escribir otro ficc raro XD

**Reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Las alas de mi ángel.

Jojojo aquí un nuevo ficc de Junjou Egoist (que obviamente no me pertenece)(y que obviamente, tampoco me da dinero para comer TT-TT)! En lo que se me ocurre que pasara con "El Secreto de la Felicidad" U_U

Tengo un trauma con los Egoist ¬¬U. Bueno, bueno, en los ficc, Nowaki siempre es quien salva a Hiroki del mundo tan desesperado en el que vive, así que este será al revés. Hiroki es un ángel que ah venido a ayudar a un desesperado Nowaki a encontrar el camino de la felicidad.

_Chapitel 2-Seine Mission_

Ese tipo sí que estaba loco. Quizá sería bueno que me levantara y me fuera, si me seguía, intentaría perderlo por calles lejanas a mi casa. Si eso no funcionaba, podía entrar a una estación de policía, tal vez eso lo asustaría.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes, niño-dijo, adivinando mis pensamientos y frunciendo el ceño -.Sé dónde vives-añadió, bajando la cabeza, haciendo que su mirada se volviera aun más penetrante

Era un loco acosador. Probablemente sí tendría que ir a la policía, y comenzar a buscar un nuevo apartamento.

-¡No soy un acosador, idiota!-gritó, sin embargo, nadie pareció percatarse-Shinoda sí que lo era-divagó, sin darse cuenta de que lo decía, en lugar de solo pensarlo.

Sería mejor si salía corriendo de inmediato.

Pero aún no había pagado el café.

Llamé a la mesera, ignorando al acosador, que seguía diciendo cosas sin sentido aparente sobre una agencia de viajes, la preparatoria y un tipo llamado Shinoda.

Le pedí la cuenta y ella se alejó para ir por su libretita de notas. Regreso, con esta en la mano, y se detuvo detrás del supuesto ángel, que veía el piso y seguía mascullando cosas sin sentido. La chica extendió su mano, justo en dirección a la cabeza de Hiro-san.

En cuanto sintiera el impacto, seguro le gritaría a la chica. Después de todo, no había demostrado ser muy paciente.

Sentí como los colores se iban de mi rostro al ver la mano de la mesera atravesar limpiamente a Hiro-san.

-¿Está bien?-preguntó la chica, después de un rato en que solo la observaba fijamente, sin tomar la nota

-Por… ¿Por qué lo pregunta?-logré articular

-Es que desde hace rato lo vemos hablar solo-se animó a decir-además, de repente se puso muy pálido…

-No, no es nada-forcé una sonrisa

-No, ellos no me ven, al menos no por ahora, es mi primer día aquí-dijo Hiro-san, como si fuera lo más obvio del ás, soy tu ángel, no de ellos

Apenas observé la cuenta en las manos de la mesera, sin atreverme a tomarla, y le extendí el dinero suficiente para dejarle propina.

Me levanté sin dar ninguna otra explicación, y salí del lugar con varias miradas extrañadas sobre mí. Apenas había dado un paso fuera del lugar, y casi caigo de la impresión al ver a Hiro-san recargado contra la pared.

En ningún momento lo había visto salir.

-Acostúmbrate-sentenció.

Caminé, alejándome de él lo más rápido que me era posible.

-Tu casa está hacia el otro lado-dijo.

Continué caminando, prácticamente huyendo, intentando ignorarlo.

Estaba a punto de cruzar la calle, cuando sentí un tirón del cuello de mi playera. De pronto ya estaba en el piso, y frente a mí pasaban varios carros sin prestarme atención.

-¡Estuviste a punto de morir, imbécil!-gritó, dándome un golpe en la cabeza-. ¡No puedes ir por ahí, creyendo que detendrás a los autos por tu linda cara!

-¿Mi linda cara?-pregunté atónito, intentando asimilar que casi moría atropellado.

-¡No es que crea que eres lindo o algo así! ¡Es sólo un decir, idiota!

Observe al supuesto ángel sonrojarse, y no pude reprimir una sonrisa.

-¿Qué me ves?-preguntó

-El lindo aquí eres tú-respondí, sin pensar.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sonreía de esa manera.

-Levántate y vámonos, ¿quieres? La gente ya comienza a verte raro

Hiro-san comenzó a caminar de nuevo, una vez el alto indicó que podíamos pasar. Lo seguí, sin saber muy bien porqué.

Caminamos por varias calles que no conocía, llegando a un espacio enorme, lleno de pasto y algunos árboles. Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando él se sentó en el borde de la ladera, frente a un lago enorme.

Recorrí con la vista el lugar, que tenía un aura pacífica, a causa del atardecer rojizo sobre el lago, y la suave briza fresca que soplaba sin prisa.

Devolví la vista a Hiro-san, que estaba sentado frente a mí.

Después de observarlo un momento, me convencí que realmente era un ángel.

Un par de alas nacían de su espalda, entre los omóplatos. Eran realmente blancas, resplandecientes, incluso, tanto que lastimaban la vista.

-Hiro-san… ¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunté, mientras me sentaba a su lado.

Recogió las piernas, pegándolas al pecho y cruzando los brazos sobre ellas.

-Un lago, obviamente-fue su única respuesta

-¿Tiene algún significado en especial?

-Bakahiko y yo solíamos venir… También… aquí…-Se detuvo, ocultando el rostro en los brazos.

No insistí.

-Escucha, torpe, tienes toda una vida por delante, aprovéchala-hizo una pausa-. Mierda, eso parece un discurso barato de esos libros de autoayuda. Olvídalo, ¿quieres?

-Claro

-De acuerdo… Mira, niño, no pierdas el tiempo lamentándote, te espera un futuro mejor y… ¡Maldita sea, como odio esos libros!

-Parece que sabes muy bien que dicen-comente, sonriendo

-Leí varios…

-¿Los leías? ¿No dices que los odias?

-Los odio tanto como es posible-respondió, dejando que su vista se perdiera en las aguas calmadas del lago

-¿Por qué los leíste, entonces? ¿Tenías problemas?

-Ninguno me ayudo realmente-evadió la pregunta-solo perdí dinero y tiempo en ellos… Escucha, solo vive, ¿de acuerdo? Los problemas se solucionan de una manera u otra. El tiempo pasa, y lo que necesitas llega. Si pierdes algo, es que realmente no era necesario. Odiaré esos malditos libros, pero quizá puedan ayudarte a ti.

-Pero…

-No me interrumpas-dijo-. Sólo no hagas ninguna idiotez, puedes arrepentirte-Se quedó pensativo un momento-. Tengo algo que hacer. Regresa a tu casa y come algo. Nos veremos después.

Hiro-san se levantó, y una fuerte briza sopló, obligándome a cerrar los ojos.

Cuando los abrí de nuevo, en lugar de Hiro-san había una reluciente pluma blanca.

La tomé con cuidado, como si fuera a romperse, y la guarde en la bolsa del abrigo. Observé los últimos rayos del Sol perderse en las aguas tranquilas, y me levante lentamente.

No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo regresar a mi casa desde ese lugar.

_Fin del capítulo_

**Notita!**

**Cha… Jebús me odia TToTT**

**Pero bueno, hasta que puedo escribir algo XD**

**Reviews!**

**Lydiavon: XD claro -w- yo soy genial XD jaja el maletazo es buena idea, pero capaz que Hiroki se lo regresa XD**

**NaYaTo: OwO que bien que te guste mi idea n.n a veces yo dudo de ellas, pero siempre termino por hacerles caso XD**

**Hiroki no fan: XD te dejo el nuevo cap., un poco más largo XD que bueno que también te guste n.n**

**Review? Galletita? OwO? Algo? XD**

**OwO THE VAMPIRE ATTACKS AGAIN!**


End file.
